A conventional electroluminescent indicator hand of a timepiece is illustrated in FIG. 4. In the conventional electroluminescent indicator hand, an electroluminescent ("EL") member b from the lower end of which a metal lead a projects is integrally laminated with a moisture resistant film, and the electroluminescent member b is mounted in a hollow section of a resin indicator hand frame c. The electroluminescent member b comprises a laminated structure having a luminescent layer, an insulating layer, and a rear electrode film. The transparent electrode film is formed by vacuum evaporating a transparent electrode layer comprising, for example, indium-tin-oxide (ITO) on a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film. The laminated structure is then sealed with a moisture resistant film. A metal conductor d is welded on the shaft of the resin indicator hand frame c, and soldered to the lead a of the electroluminescent member b. Examples of this conventional structure are illustrated in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 56-97715 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6 34035.
However, since the conventional electroluminescent indicator hand is formed by attaching the electroluminescent member b and the conductor d on the resin indicator hand frame c, there is a drawback in that the conventional arrangement is overly complicated, resulting in an increase in the cost of the individual components as well as in the assembly thereof. In addition, since the electroluminescent member b is mounted on the rear surface of the resin indicator hand frame c, there is another drawback in that light emission from the electroluminescent hand is limited to the area forming the window opening in the hand frame c. Since light emission is limited to only a portion of the indicator hand, only a limited amount of light may be produced by the conventional electroluminescent indicator hand.